


First Steps

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [10]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Consentacles, Dream Sex with Bronsan!Bond, Drugging, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Negotiations, Q's cats - Freeform, Transgender Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Alec and Q's relationship takes a new turn after a night of cuddling, James' mission doesn't go as expected.





	1. Sleepy Musings

**Author's Note:**

> I am prefacing this with the statement _I'm not sure where this came from or how to tag it_. If anyone has some suggested tags, I'm all eyes. With that said, here is my first prompt fill for the [Porn Prompt Table](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/162357594162/007-fest-prompt-tables)

Q’s POV

He wakes up surrounds by warmth. Smiling, he snuggles closer to Alec’s firm body. He likes quiet moments like this when it’s just them wrapped around each other and sleep comfortable. 

Moments like this he wonders what would happen if he kissed Alec awake, hands slipping under the edge of clothing to touch warm skin. To feel the very heat coming from his love’s body as he takes his time exploring. He’s never done that, but he can imagine, he’s got an excellent imagination.

He wonders where the touching would lead. Would he end up as undressed as his love or would Alec leave his clothes alone, letting him explore to his heart’s content without feeling any pressure to do the same? Would both of them end up without shirts, hands caressing and touching, mapping over smooth skin, healed scars, and lines brought on by age? Would it lead to something more, that intimacy he’s never quite understood nor desired, but is curious about as it relates to his partner? 

It’s something he has wondered about more recently.

When he was younger, he figured that there might be something off with him because of the fact he didn’t go through the standard puberty. It never bothered him, particularly as he wasn’t interested in people on a physical manner. Of course he still did research, learning of asexuality and its broad band of spectrum to include those who only feel attraction to people they have an emotional attachment to or can only feel it in certain situations. 

He didn’t think about it past that for years, no need as he didn’t date and rarely interacted with people outside his family. There was no one to develop that sort of bond with. Yes, he had his one non-family friend, the ex-Double-O with the rakish smile and ability to charm most people with his smooth drawl and mossy green eyes. 

They spent years dancing around each other, quite literally as the sardonyx blonde was his dance partner more often than not. Both of them pining for something the other thought they could never have. Learning that they could have it, that both of them wanted it, had been a game changer on so many levels. 

In the few months since he started this intimate relationship with Alec something has shifted. Sometimes he finds himself musing and almost longing for strong fingers touching his skin, supple lips tasting him anywhere, _everywhere,_  something he doesn’t understand. 

He’s not interested in sex, not at this point, but he still wants that connection. There’s only one problem that he can determined currently and that’s the fact he doesn’t know if it can happen without the sex. So far on the occasions he’s aroused his significant other, Alec has promised it’s not a problem, that he doesn’t have to worry about it, but sometimes he wants to, if only to see what his love looks like when he’s coming apart at the seams as many stories and those who work in the trade have described it during his research. 

He drifts back to sleep, snuggling closer to his love as he decides to bring it up during their next scheduled conversation. He won’t let himself forget again.

 


	2. Odd Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be consentacles, I think, it's a dream, I'm going with it. If weird dreams are not your jam, which I totally get, feel free to skip this chapter.

Alec’s POV

He had fallen asleep wrapped around Q on the sofa. He’s moderately certain that the sofa was bought just for that purpose as often as it has happened over the years. It’s far larger than the hacker needs as Q’s on the reed thin side and always has been.

Something he doesn't admit aloud is the odd dreams that comes from sleeping with so many layers of blankets and the way the dark haired genius seems to cling to him.

He knows he’s dreaming, but he’s never fought the dream or tried to change it, preferring to just ride it out and see where it goes. It’s better that way, if he gives his sleepy consent to the events that are going to unfold.

Sometimes it’s nothing more than gentle love making, an appreciation for his partner’s body. In the past it was James or one of the many one night stands he had both on and off the job. In recent years it is Q, his beautiful love who doesn’t do sex. He’s okay with that. He has his imagination and knows that if he ever implied it was needed the younger man would try, for him alone, without truly wanting it.

Other times it’s a rough fuck, quick sex and easy lays. Nothing memorable about it. Just a release of hormones and pent up need.

Sometimes though, it’s something else entirely.

This is going to be one of those something else dreams, he realizes as he notices the tentacles holding him in place, stroking his body and arousing him with many different textures. He gasps in his dream as something strokes down his body, slowly wrapping around his cock and applying pressure as the tentacles gently squeeze and caress him.

He gasps as a thin tentacle teases his tip before just the point of it goes inside him as if sounding him. It’s not something he considers a kink but it feels amazing as the slippery tentacle brushes against all of his nerve endings.

He groans within the dream as a different tentacle slowly starts teasing his entrance with slow and gentle pressure. His entire body clinches as he tries to draw it further in. wanting to feel exactly what it’s like to be held and filled by the tentacles.

Absently he wonders who they belong to? Is it some eldritch creature from one of his D&D books, a guilty passion he should possibly see if Q shares, though it’s been years since he played. Or will it be someone he knows changed into this?

A long drawn out moan fills the air of his dream as the tentacle presses inwards, finding that small bundle of nerves that sets his body ablaze.

“You take it so beautifully,” a long lost voice murmurs in his ear. “Let me see your pleasure Alec.”

His eyes shut as he lets the tentacles do whatever they are going to do to him. Dream James will take care of him and cherish him the way the real one stopped doing after his mission went horribly wrong.

The pressure builds low in his spine, spreading outwards and filling his entire body with a lethargic joy as the tentacles continue to touch and taste, caress and embrace him.

He gasps when he comes, startling himself almost out of the dream enough to know he’s rock hard in the real world.

Gentle hands touch him, he doesn’t know if it’s the dream or not, they’re achingly familiar. Q’s hands. Curious and affectionate, making him long for something he won’t ask for and almost causing guilt to rise up from the dream of his last partner fucking him with the tentacles.

Several more minutes are spent being cared for by hands and tentacles with no ability to tell whether the hands are in the real world or dream world. Eventually it fades away, and he comes back to himself, waking up sweating and hard, still holding Q while they have somehow managed to stretch out on the sofa so the younger man and his cocoon of blankets is covering his body.

He just enjoys the closeness, discovering it was all in the dream that Q’s hands were exploring his body and that’s okay. He might only have dreams of something more with them, but it doesn’t subtract from his relationship with Q. Anyone who implies otherwise can meet the business end of which ever weapon he gets his hands on first.

 


	3. Early Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how I originally intended this chapter to go.

Alec’s POV

He knows when Q wakes up, notices the slight change in breathing and the subtle stretching his partner does every single time he comes to. 

“Morning love,” he murmurs as he uses the arm with the least amount of blankets covering it to gently stroke black curls and wavy tendrils away from the younger man’s face so he can see sleepy hazel eyes. 

Q wiggles up his body a bit more. Slender arms bracing the hacker on bony elbows as the dark haired man kisses his jaw softly, slowly trailing up to his lips. 

Several minutes are spent kissing and touching. Or he should say touching as much as he can through the many layers between them.

“Alec?” Q mumbles nosing lightly at his throat, up along the muscles to his ear and nibbling softly, playfully along it. 

He’s not mentioning it’s a turn on, particularly as he knows that will make his significant other nervous and withdrawn if past experience is anything to go by. 

“Yeah?” he replies, voice rough and deeper than normal, the tinge of desire changing it from his smooth drawl. 

“I,” Q starts, pausing for a moment as if not sure what to say, brows furrowing as the genius figures out what words he wants. “Is it okay to explore without sex?” 

It takes him a minute to process that. When he does, he nods, smiling warmly at his partner. “Always Q. Contrary to what a lot of media, most Double-O’s and agents like to claim, sex isn’t everything. Beside sex comes in such a wide variety of kinks and forms, there is no true way.”

“Good,” his dark haired genius practically purrs. “Are there boundaries I need to know about?” Q ask after a moment, serious and worried. 

“Only your own, as I’ve said before, I’m shameless.” He answers, trying for amusing but seeming to come out gentle and affectionate instead.

For a long moment, Q studies him as if he is a piece of complex code that needs solving. 

“What do you want to happen if you get hard?” The question is analytical, curious but not from an emotional point.

He shrugs, responding, “Whatever feels comfortable to you. I know a lot of movies and books and what not seem to ignore the ability for people to talk while intimate, but there’s nothing wrong with it. You want to make sure somethings fine? Ask and I’ll answer. You want me to do something, just tell me, chances are I’ll agree.”

Apparently the hacker hasn’t noticed the fact he’s almost hard already, from the weird dream and carefree cuddling. Though he’s lost part of it as his mind comes back online, the knowledge that he’d never pressure his partner if possible. 

That gets him another studying look. “Deal.”

He’s mildly startled when Q wiggles out of his blankets and gets off the sofa they were laying on. 

“We should do exploring somewhere with more space. So a guest room or our room?” The hacker suggests with a tip of his head, curls and waves going everywhere in an adorable bed head. 

“Our room is good,” he agrees as he pushes the blankets off to the end of the sofa as he rises, adjusting pants and pajama bottoms as he does so.

“Is there any sort of touching I need to avoid?” Q asks as they cross the flat to the room. 

“Nope,” he hums in anticipation. He has no clue what’s going to happen on the other side of the door, only that his love is the one he’s going to be doing it with, by choice. That alone makes any potential awkwardness worth it. 

“Good,” the younger man remarks almost distracted as he looks around the bedroom assessingly. What’s Q assessing? “Do you mind being unwrapped like a present again?”

He grins, remember exactly how much he had enjoyed it the last few times Q’s taken the time to strip him out of whatever suit he’s wearing. Each time he’s asked, and each time the hacker doesn’t touch him until permission is actually granted. 

“Go for it,” he agrees happily, simply relaxing his body and watching, waiting.  

This was not how he expected the morning to go. Normally Q isn’t awake enough for anything complex before his first cup of tea. That gives him pause as he studies his hacker’s face. The younger man isn’t sleeping, isn’t sleepwalking or it’s equivalent, and is definitely  aware of what’s going on. He’s all for this. 

Slender, long fingered hands start at his shoulders, skimming along the edge of his shirt, ghosting over muscle and sinew as they go further downward until they reach the hem. Slowly it’s pulled up as Q watches with avid molten gold eyes as each centimeter is revealed. This is definitely one of those occasions where being close to the same height is useful as the shirt is pulled over his head and tossed towards the laundry basket in the corner. 

Like other times, his partner studies him carefully, light touches flickering over skin, but this is different. Instead on only the barest of touches, there is purpose and meaning behind them. The smaller man shifts closer to him, barely touching lips to his throat and meandering downwards with the lightest of kisses. Occasionally teeth are scrapped across sensitive skin and textured scars. Just as slowly, Q licks and nibbles his way back up, hazel eyes flickering upwards to meet his through the veil of dark lashes until they are once more face to face. 

Their lips press together, a soft exploration, a sharing of breath as they kiss each other. 

Q’s fingers curl around his hips, guiding him to the edge of the bed to sit down. 

“I like touching you,” his partner states, voice going soft and edging with concern. “Sometimes I worry that I’m not enough or the touching is too much or you’ll get tired of the fact I’m not more, I dunno, open.”

The quiet sincerity of the words, a fear he himself is well adjusted to, coming from Q makes his entire body ache. His partner, love, companion, any word used to describe what Q is to him, should never feel that way. 

“You’re more than enough, no matter what our relationship Q.” He informs the younger man as he cradles Q’s face between his palms, gently encouraging the younger man to look him in the eyes. He’s not sure what the right words will be to make his love understand. He’s only good with words when dealing with a hostile situation, or so it seems since he is having such a difficult time finding them. “You’re my gift, my treasure, the precious person who actually gives a damn and looks past my fuck ups and scars. This, us, is more than I ever dreamed possible and it means more to me than any quick fucks or easy lays.” 

He’s not sure when his hands go from face to hips, pulling the smaller man between his legs and watching the way Q processes in awe. 

Hazel eyes narrow, brow furrowing in something between confusion and wonderment, head tipping to the side inquisitively. He finds the way Q bites his lower lip, worrying it between teeth to be adorable as it’s not an expression he often sees. 

This is the Q that’s his alone.  Outsiders don’t get to see the shyness or the softness, the way he processes things that mean more than they seem to. They get flashes of it, in Q’s dead on focus but that’s it.

“Maybe it’s because I haven’t had tea yet, but did I understand that correctly?” His genius questions as he continues to mull it over. “I’m precious to you and if we never do more than cuddling it’s fine?”

He grins, pretty sure it’s closer to beaming but he’s not quibbling over words. Maybe he found the right ones after all. 

 


	4. Before Tea

Q’s POV

He knows better than to make any important decisions before tea cause he tends to think clearer after a dose of caffeine. This feels like a really important decision, one he’s considering more times than he understands in recent weeks. One that used to never cross his mind but a random comment from an underling got him wondering.

His love’s being sincere, as sincere as someone trained as a spy and assassin ever seems to be. It’s exhilarating and terrifying.

On one hand, he definitely needs to process the change in dynamic. On the other hand, he really wants to get back to touching Alec’s skin. All that warm and textured flesh easily within reach. He’s got permission, hell he’s got blunt encouragement.

Still biting his lip, he gently shoves Alec backwards to see if he will go or not. He’s half surprised when the sardonyx blonde goes willingly, and just watches him with that pleased, do whatever you’d like to me smile.

He really doesn’t get that smile but he’s game to see how far it goes.

Since he’s closest to Alec’s feet, he’ll start there, shiting so he is directly in front of the left foot. Carefully he runs his fingers along the sides and sole, feeling the texture and recognizing that there is scarring that indicates torture at one point. His thumbs start to rubbing soft circles he catches the soft catch in his lover’s breath. His head jerks up and he stares as he freezes in place.

He repeats the motion, his thumbs rubbing small circles and sure enough, Alec makes a strangled noise. It’s not pain on his face, it’s humor. The sardonyx blonde is trying not to laugh.

Alec’s ticklish? This is too good to pass up unless asked to stop!

He continues to make the small circular motions but he also wiggles his fingers a bit, working towards getting his partner to laugh. He's also learning about the older man's muscles and structure, how his body feels beneath his fingertips in an analytical fashion.

When no laughter is forthcoming, only the small aborted gasping and startled intake of breath, he moves up, going from rubbing the soles of Alec’s foot to his ankle and lower calf. He goes as far as he can before the pajamas get in the way, then he switches to the right foot to repeat the process.

Through it, his love watches him with bright eyes ringed dark with lust. It's not hard to see the fact he's already getting hard in his pants and the way it makes his pajamas tent. Does he want to do something about it?

He'll see what happens.

When he runs out of leg he can easily reach, he slips his hands out of the pant leg and skims them up, stretching as he does so. He likes the feel of muscle beneath his hands, even separated by thin fabric of clothing,

His fingers hook on the top four the pajamas and he asks softly, “May I?”

“Yes,” Alec groans, almost growling, as he lifts his hips.

He grins, dragging them downwards, knuckles running along skin. He makes sure not to brush against Alec's cock through the thin material of pants.

Dropping the pajamas on the floor, he straightens up and studies his sardonyx blonde. His love is gorgeous, he thinks as he runs his tongue over his lip. Sleek muscles and warm golden skin, light scars that prove Alec’s refusal to die.

The smoldering heat in his ex-spy’s eyes sends a jolt of possessiveness through him. Alec’s _his_.

Without breaking eye contact, he lifts one leg up, dipping his head to press soft kisses to the inner ankle.

He’s not actually sure what he is doing but he likes the reactions he’s getting.

Alec’s body is slowly covered in a fine layer of sweat, giving his skin a sheen in the low light of their bedroom, as he touches and tastes. Takes his time exploring everywhere he can see or reach. He’s figuring out exactly what makes his ex-spy groan or hiss in pleasure. What makes supple muscles contract and tighten sporadically. He’s enthralled by the emotions flickering across his lover’s face. The need and the longing and the desire. Love. All of it blurring together.

It’s marvelous.

More than that, it’s because of him. Each and every reaction is caused by him. That’s nearly overwhelming all on it’s own. He’s so preoccupied by his thoughts, that he is startled by the low drawn out groan and Alec’s body going completely still.

His head jerks up to stare at his partner, mouth opening to ask what’s wrong only for that to stop as he realizes the very air around them has a scent he can’t readily identify. His eyes travel downwards, over relaxing muscles until he reaches the top of the sardonyx blonde’s pants.

Blinking, it takes him a moment to process what happen and he’s quite sure he has a very silly grin on his face when he does. He didn’t even touch Alec and yet his lover came. All he did was spend time petting and stroking, caressing and kissing, nibbling and tasting the older man’s body.

He should probably go grab a rag, he thinks, but he doesn’t actually move because he’s still in awe and a bit frustrated he missed it because he was preoccupied.

Alec’s hands reach for him and he willingly moves into waiting arms, cuddling close and smiling when his partner kisses his temple.

“That was unexpected,” the older man tells him drowsily. “Thank you.”

He frowns, tipping his head back to look up at Alec’s face. “Why?”

“For not minding. For being you. For being curious.” His love answers as his eyes drift shut, “I was almost concerned you’d find it disgusting.”

That doesn’t make sense to him but he nods anyway. Considering he’s not a very sexual person it’s a legitimate fear.

“Do you want a towel or something?” he queries, pressing a series of open mouth kisses along his partner’s jaw.

“I’ll deal with it in a bit,” Alec replies, sounding almost drugged.

A bit will probably be tomorrow, he thinks as he drifts off to sleep once more.

 


	5. Hazy Memories

Alec’s POV

He doesn’t mean to fall asleep so soon after getting off but that’s exactly what happens. One moment he’s awake and just relaxing with his lover, then next he’s in dreamland. Sometimes he wonders why he is able to lucid dream, why he’s aware of what’s going on in his head but he doesn't pursue it.

He’s curious what sort of dream this will be, almost expecting it to be one of the dreams about sex, only it’s not. Not really. It doesn’t have that sort of feel to it.

“Hello Alec,” a voice he hasn’t heard in years in the real world, but he hears often here, greets him.

Turning towards his previous partner, he watches as the world changes around them, becoming something else. A dark bar, the one they used to haunt together when looking for playthings or roleplaying as something other than what they are.

“Hello James,” he replies, even knowing it isn’t real. He’s startled that the pain and longing he can always remember being in his voice when speaking his long dead partner’s name is gone.

“He’s gorgeous, but then you’ve always had a type.” Dream-James tells him as the air ripples again. This time so they are viewing one of those many nights spent together.

He hadn’t originally liked roleplaying or picking up strangers in the bar, but James had made a very good point it was excellent practice for the career path they were on. At that point they were only potentials but they were damned good potentials and they knew it. It just made sense to practice in a safe environment, and what else would someone call this sort of bar?

That night he had picked up young man with dark brown hair and flashing eyes, it had been exhilarating. That evening had ended with the man pinned between them as they took turns fucking him senseless. When they were done with the stranger, James had pounced on him, kissing him deeply and rutting against him.

He hadn’t taken it passively and had shoved James into the nearest wall before plundering his mouth.

The man they had fucked just watched with hooded eyes, lit with pleasure.

“I said you had a type,” dream-James murmurs.

“I never said I didn’t,” he retorts, thinking of his Q. “I know one thing for certain: the man I love, currently, not in the past, will never allow someone else to make him think I’m a traitor and try murdering me.”

The dream version of his ex-partner snorts, rolling dark blue eyes as if to say ‘Whatever’.

The dream shifts around them, and changes it’s tone to the many moments shared between himself and Q long before he ever admitted to wanting more with the hacker. It’s like a grainy old movie showing him the slow build up over the years. Starting when the dark haired genius had wanted to go dancing and continuing on over time. So many little things adding up to make a new picture and a new life.

He realizes that he slowly stopped roleplaying a character as he became who he currently is. It wasn’t immediate or easy, but it was worth it. On so many levels.

Around him the dream starts to fade, and with it so does the James he once called his. It’s time to return to the world of the waking. Back to his wonderful Q, and their life together. Once dreams like that would have made him mourn for what was lost. Now it just makes him celebrate what was gained. 


	6. Work Alarm

Q’s POV

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, or even the moments leading up to it. His attention was purely on the encounter he had just had with his Alec. Reflecting on the that hadn’t gone anything like he expected. It was remarkable and overwhelming and perfect all in one mix. It was definitely a wonderful first time for that sort of intimacy. He’s undressed his love on several occasions. Helped clean up injuries received while working with his uncle and even given a few shoulder rubs in the past. This morning, last night, whichever it was, it felt so much _different_ than any of those occasions. Like a massive step forward, one he wouldn’t like to backtrack on.

As soon as his work alarm sounds, he starts waking up. More than that, his partner wakes up, kissing him soft and thoroughly until the alarm goes into sleep mode.

A moment later he’s gone, heading towards the kitchen rather than the bathroom.

Smiling, he stretches before getting out of bed and heading in the en suit to get a quick shave and shower. He’s meet at the door as he’s coming out by Alec with his glasses and a thermos of tea for him, hair wet and spiky.

After slipping the glasses on his face, the sardonyx blonde grins at him then proceeds kisses him senseless as his hand closes around the thermos. When they break apart, he’s sure he’s got a rather silly smile on his lips.  

“Give me two minutes and I’ll take you to work,” Alec murmurs against his lips, nipping his lower lips gently, playfully even.

“Okay,” he hums in agreement, stealing another kiss before heading towards the living room to make sure he has everything.  

He glances back at his partner when he hears muttered cursing, chuckling because he had totally missed the fact the only thing on the older man is a towel wrapped snuggly around his hips. A towel that Ember is currently trying to steal or climb.

Absently he thinks he should offer Alec a back rub sometime to get more intimately familiar with his love’s body.

That leads to him considering his own body and the fact that his partner respects his desire to stay covered most the time. One of these days he’s going to feel either comfortable enough or daring enough to let Alec undress him all the way down to his pants. Or sleepy enough. He does some weird things when sleepy that he wouldn’t have the nerves to do the rest of the time. Which is what lead to this morning, or late last night, depending on how one wants to look at it. It was quite wonderful either way.

The second alarm, the one that he uses as his cue to leave the flat goes off just as the sardonyx blonde exits their bedroom.

“Smoke is a sock thief,” his partner declares, glaring after the furball running into the new addition to the flat.

He just starts laughing, low and long, because that’s exactly a cat thing to do.


	7. Concern

Q’s POV

By the time he get’s to work Candence is more than ready to hand Bond’s line over to him.

“I don’t know how you deal with him regularly. He’s an arrogant arse.”  She informs him as he switches the line and there is a moment of silence.

Laughing, he replies, “My uncle used to be a Double-O, grow up with one around and the rest don’t seem as bad.”

She shakes her head, returning to her station and muttering, “I’ll take your word for it.”

“You’ve gone and made another one not want to be your handler,” he remarks to the agent as the line comes on.

“ _Morning Q_ ,” Bond replies with a chuckle. “ _I don’t know why, I was my best behavior.”_

He snorts in disbelief, after more than a year knowing the man, he strongly doubts the Double-O was anywhere close to on his ‘best behavior’.

Most of the day goes smoothly, he alternates between working with Bond, doing paperwork, checking in with the different handlers and their agents, and R&D. During the first section of the day it goes smoothly, Bond mostly listens to what he has to say, flirts with everyone possible, and is his normal cocky self.

It’s towards the end of his shift that a problem comes up. The person that the agent is supposed to deal with blows some sort of powder all over Bond’s face.

“ _Q,_ ” his friend mutters, “ _I’m pretty sure I was just dosed with something._ ”

“ _That’s right, you were,_ ” a high pitched voice declares with a touch of manic to it. “ _Don’t worry, it probably won’t kill you. But you better find a person or three to have sex with. Goodbye-_ ” the sentence isn’t finished as he hears the Walther fire twice.

“ _That’s done. Any safe zone for me?_ ” Bond asks, voice already going a bit rough.

“One moment,” he replies, hands flying over the keys as he hunts for somewhere to send the agent. This could get very messy quickly. “If the mark has any more of whatever that is, grab it for analysis.” He suggests as he continues to type.

“ _Got it,_ ” the agent informs him less than a minute later. “ _My skin feels like it’s on fire_.”

He’s got a pretty good idea what his friend was dosed with. It’s relatively new, a combination of trilamine and an aphrodisiac designed to literally drive the person to have sex until it passes their system or they will get hotter and hotter, until they burn up. Of course it has to be the agent known for getting into people’s pants that gets dosed. It’d be too easy for it to be one of the non- or less- sexual folks.

He starts giving directions to Bond even as he sets up the arrangements. He should possibly be thankful that there is a brothel closer than expect, even more than that, he knows the owner. She’s a decent woman who only hires clean folks who actually like sex work. He’ll never tell the people he works with that he once visited her establishment on a suggestion from his uncle. Technically his uncle was with him, though his uncle was there to actually visit one of the ladies.

Not that he actually touched any of them or let them touch him. There’s nothing wrong with those who wish to work in that domain, he just doesn’t trust people all that much. It was very educational however. They were more than willing to work with him when it comes to knowing and recognizing the signs of someone forced into the business versus those not. They were also more than willing to explain the many different types of sex and safety precautions. It was the type of research that left him blushing.

He’s kept in touch with the madam who runs it, she often gives him a heads up when she learns of new trafficking rings in her area.

While Bond is traveling, he calls her up using the proxy number he has set aside for their communication, hoping she’s not actually with a customer currently.

“ _Q darling, it’s been a while, what can I help you with?_ ”  She answers the phone.

“Hello Siriol,” he greets her with a smile she can’t see as he watches Bond’s marker on his screen move ever closer. “A friend of mine got dosed with something that makes consent a bit questionable. Since he’s in the city, I’ve sent him to your establishment. If one of yours could take care of him, that’d be appreciated and I will pick up the tab.”

“ _That new stuff on the market?”_ She queries after a brief pause.

“Yes, unfortunately. I have him bringing me back some to run tests on. See if I can make a counter agent for it.” He answers as he watches the agents progress, mildly worried that James isn’t going to make it.

“ _Send some if you do and we’re even. I don’t like things that force consent._ ” She informs him, anger making her voice hard.

“I’ll deliver it myself,” he agrees before sighing. Bond has stopped moving. “One moment Siriol.”

“ _Of course,_ ” she replies before he switches to James’ line.

“You’re almost there James,” he murmurs, trying for encouraging, “Do you want me to send the assistance?”

The agent is almost panting when he answers, “ _I’m not making it Q. Sorry._ ”

“It’s fine, well, not _fine,_ but understandable. Don’t worry I have a backup plan.” He tells the older man. “You’ll be getting a text with a picture here in a minute, that’s your assistance, no hurting them when they arrive.”

“ _Yes Q._ ” despite the breathlessness to James’ voice, there is also amusement.

Switching back to Siriol’s line, he requests, “Can you send someone to fetch him? He’s three streets away.”

“ _Of course, dear, just let me see who’s available this moment,_ ” she responds, staying on the phone as she checks with her staff. “ _Tommy and Emma are on the way._ ” She rattles off a number, before commenting, “ _Just send them a location and a picture._ ”

He grins again, feeling a bit of relief but it won’t become real until James is actually in their care. Since he keeps up to date on her staff, he forwards the pictures to Bond before sending the information to Tommy.

“Thanks Siriol,” he tells her as he hears the other two leave.

“ _Anytime sweetheart, we should have tea some time,_ ” she hums in response.

“Sounds good,” he agrees, thinking it’s been a few years since he’s had tea with her because of life.

“ _I’ll let you know if something goes wrong and when it starts to pass,_ ” Siriol tells him, a sign she needs to go. “ _I’ve got a potential new customer._ ”

“Send their info and I’ll run a background check for you,” he offers as he gets a satellite into position he can actually see James. Boy does his friend not look good but Tommy and Emma are nearly there.

“ _Excellent,_ ” she states before the line goes silent and he reverts to James’.

He sends a quick memo to Mallory so he knows what is going on, and runs the background check on the new customer when his contact number gets a picture text message. Logically he knows there is nothing else he can do, and since he doesn’t know how long the drug will take, it would be pointless to stick around. Despite that, he sends a quick message to Alec saying he’s going to be here overnight it appears because of a mission going sideways.

Underling Christa appears with a salad and fresh tea while he is sending his text message to his partner.

“Thank you,” he tells her distractedly as she sets it down beside him.

He’ll nap in his office once Bond is at the brothel, that way, if something comes up, he will deal, otherwise, well there is a few projects he’s been meaning to work on. 


	8. Cuddles and Laughter

Q’s POV

It takes almost eleven hours before James is back to his normal self. A portion of that time is spent napping on his sofa. The rest is spent working in the R&D lab with his laptop set up nearby. Once he is sure that Bond will be fine and that he still has the package, now carefully sealed in an airtight container from Siriol, he signs off and hands the older man over to R to deal with. 

“Go home and don’t come back until tomorrow. I’ll call if there is anything life or death you have to deal with.” His second tells him firmly, waving him towards the door. 

Laughing, he goes without argument, having texted Alec before handing off Bond so his love could come get him. He doesn’t feel like taking the tube. 

“Save the day?” His ex-spy queries when he slips in the car. 

“Yep,” he answers with a relieved sigh. “I’ve got a new drug compound to figure out tomorrow. I could leave it to Medical but none of them think quite the same way I do.”

“Which is to say, you’re a genius and most of them are normal at best?” Alec questions playfully, hand gently touching his cheek as the older man murmurs, “Goodmorning Q.”

He kisses the sardonyx blonde’s knuckles then replies, “Hello Alec.”

“Food or home?” His partner queries as his hand drops to the shifter. 

“Food to take home,” he answers tiredly. 

They’re off a moment later, he’s resting his eyes while Alec drives, not pressing for conversation. It only takes them a few minutes to reach one of their favorite cafe’s. He stays in the car while his ex-spy runs inside to get their order. They tend to get the same things when on the go, and try new stuff when staying in. 

“Maddie wanted me to tell you hi and she has a new dressing for you to try next time we’re in,” his significant other remarks as he slides into the driver’s seat.

Chuckling, he takes their food to hold on to during the rest of the trip.

When they get home, Alec takes it back while he grabs his computer bag out of the backseat and they head up to their flat. 

Very late dinner or very early breakfast depending on perspective, tastes wonderful and after he changes into some pajamas, he settles on the sofa next to Alec, ignoring the quiet TV. 

“I feel like we should talk about yesterday morning and have no clue what to say,” he comments, closing his eyes and just enjoying the way the sardonyx blonde wraps an arm around his shoulders. 

Alec hums thoughtfully, almost distracted before asking, “Was there anything you felt uncomfortable with or wanted to try but didn’t?”

He thinks about it for a bit before answering, “No. Well,” there’s hesitation because he knows what he is wanting to try one of these days, he just isn’t sure how to go about doing it. “I’d like to give you a back rub some time and,” again he hesitates, burrowing a bit closer and not looking at his love because it’s embarrassing to him, “have you undress me.”

He feels Alec nod, the slightest movement against his hair, “Both are doable. We’ve got time.”

It makes him feel silly that they are going so slow with things, particularly when he knows a lot of people who just jump in the sack and don’t seem to have the same hang ups as him. 

“Have you ever done something really impulsive and then wondered what you were thinking when you did it?” He asks curious, turning and tipping his head to light kiss Alec’s jaw.

That gets a low laugh from his ex-spy. “James dared me to pierce my tongue during a trip to Mexico once.” 

Twisting around he stares at Alec for a long moment, judging how serious it is. “You had your tongue pierced?” That doesn’t seem to fit with the mostly serious man he knows, with the exception of the scarring from his work as an agent and intel gather for his uncle, his partner doesn’t have any permanent body art or piercings. 

Warm green eyes meet his, full of amusement and sincerity. “I did, for almost six months, then I took it out because we were going into a danger zone, so to speak, where I did not want something that could be used as a weapon against me.”

He turns back around, snuggling in as he absorbs this new information. He never would have guessed. “What was your dare for him?” He queries after remembering they took turns doing daring. 

“James got a tattoo.” Alec replies, laughing again. “Ended up being a tiny rose bud on his heel.”

He snorts, not sure if he should laugh or not. That seems to be fairly typical of their relationship. Managed to miss communicating but pulled off way too many dares. He’s just happy none of those dares or lack of communication ended with Alec’s death, though it was a close call on several occasions. 

“Feeling better?” His love asks, nuzzling behind his ear. 

“Yeah,” he agrees happily, “I do.”

 


	9. Shirtless

Alec’s POV

Cuddling and talking ends up leading to cuddling and sleeping, with Q passing out against his shoulder. Very carefully he picks his dark haired genius up and carries the younger man to bed. After using the bathroom, and changing into his own pajama bottoms, he crawls in bed with the younger man. Like a moth drawn to the light, Q curls along his side, sleek limbs thrown over and curling around him.

After doing some quick math he makes a calculated choice. Since his hacker was at Six more than twenty-two hours, he knows that R has told him to stay home unless there is an emergency, so he makes sure all of the alarms are turned off.

They sleep for several hours, for him it’s more a matter of spending time with Q than resting. While Q is out cold now that he is somewhere he feels completely safe. He drowse while his partner sleeps, thinking about all of the changes in their relationship since last summer.

When the dark hair genius stirs, he gets up, heading towards the kitchen to make tea. It’s been a long enough period of sleep that Q will need that tea before he becomes clear headed.

He uses the second bathroom while the waters heating, before heading back in the living room and stopping cold in his tracks. His eyes sweep over the younger man twice, making sure he isn’t mistaken, but Q is settled on the sofa with his pajama bottoms on and the cats laying on his lap, not a shirt to be seen anywhere.

Grinning, he goes back to making the tea, deciding that he’s not going to make a big deal out of this. Even though it is a really big deal. He’s seen the younger man’s back before on several occasions, mostly accidental slipping into their shared room before the dark haired genius was ready, but this is the first time that Q has intentionally gone without a shirt while he’s in the flat. It makes him want to celebrate. He doesn’t however because he knows that would just spike his partner’s nerves.

“Tea,” he murmurs as he sets it down on the table just in reach so the cats don’t knock it off as he settles beside the hacker.

This is progress, and progress at Q’s pace which is what he finds wonderful.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watches how his partner is first very tense, and then slowly relaxing into the sofa, leaning against his side.

He loosely wraps an arm around Q’s shoulder, fingers playing with the dark curls at the nape of the younger man’s neck.

“Thank you,” he murmurs after a bit, once he’s certain that Q’s okay with being shirtless.

The younger man stops petting Ember for a moment before nodding and going back to petting her. “Small steps,” the hacker mumbles, reaching for his mug with the hand not currently on a cat since Smoke jumped down.

He just smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the 007 Fest there will be at least one Bond related story each day of the month of July. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
